


Freak.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: The shortest story you'll ever see.





	Freak.

One day, during a fight, John was truly upset with Sherlock and he couldn't help himself and he said- _" Can you please stop being such a freak and act normal for once?"_ \- Sherlock just looked at John into his eyes and he murmurs with sorrow- _" You were the only person who never called me like that"_ -  


End file.
